Crumpet's Halloween Horror!
by pastaaddict
Summary: Little Halloween story! Crumpet hates these days! The days when his loving owner, Arthur turns into a monster. He has to escape or he'll end up in 'That Place'


**I wrote this in half an hour last night. Just a last minute story about Arthur's cat, Crumpet!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Hetalia. Or Halloween! (Sadly!)**

 _ **Crumpet's Halloween Horror!**_

The scary skeletons were out, the bats, spiders, the strange cobwebs and the ghosts but it was not the other-worldly stuff that was scaring Arthur's pet Scottish Fold, Crumpet. No, it was his owner himself.

It was one of those days when Arthur changed from the caring cat-lover into a monster and Crumpet could always sense when the monster came out and he did what any sensible animal would. He ran!

" _Crummpeettt!_ " came Arthur's voice, stringing out his name the way the monster always did, trying to sound harmless and coaxing but Crumpet could sense the underlying ill-intention as he hid under Arthur's bed, trying to squeeze into the corner as tightly as possible. The bedroom door opened and he saw the monster's feet make their way across the floor toward the bed. Crumpet jolted with each thud the monster's feet made on the floor. Crumpet knew that if the monster found him, he would throw him in that tiny cage and he would end up in 'that place!'

The monster's feet stopped at the edge of the bed and Crumpet mewed in fear. Then the monster, wearing Arthur's face appeared under the bed and grinned at the terrified cat.

"There you are!" the monster exclaimed and Crumpet hissed in an effort to scare the monster off. Instead, the monster reached in to grab him. Crumpet was not going down without a fight and swiped at the offended hand with extended claws that scratched the skin.

"Owww!" the monster retracted his hand in pain. "You little …..." Crumpet did not wait around and dove from under the bed, out of the bedroom as fast as his four legs could carry him and down the stairs.

"Come back here, Crumpet!" But Crumpet was not going to obey an order from the monster. He knew what would happen to him if he did. He had ended up in 'the place' before and he was tortured every time. He did not know why his owner became this monster but when he did, it was the worst moments of Crumpet's life.

He would escape this time and wait for Arthur to return to normal. In the meantime, the Scottish Fold decided to head for high ground and climbed one of Arthur's bookshelf, hiding among the spiders that did not move. He could hear the monster coming down the stairs, cursing in his owner's voice, promising all kinds of dire punishments for Crumpet once the monster found him and Crumpet hunched down, hoping the monster would not find him as the fiend burst into the room. The monster began looking under tables and chairs as Crumpet hunkered down even more and dislodged one of the spiders. The monster looked down at the spider on the floor and then up at the top of the book shelf to see Crumpet's green eyes shining in the light.

"Come on, Crumpet!" the monster ordered. "We don't have time for this! We have to get this done before night fall. Get down here, you naughty cat! You don't want to make me late for Halloween, do you!"

Personally, Crumpet could care less about this Halloween, whatever that was, there was no way he was going with the monster and he hissed his defiance to this thing from Hell, wanting his kind and caring owner back. Why did this monster have to possess him?

The monster moved a chair to the bookshelf and climbed on it, reaching up toward Crumpet. Crumpet jumped down on the monster's head onto a table, knocking a bowl off it on to the floor and scattering the candy it contained all over the floor. When Crumpet landed on his head, the monster lost his balance, fell off the chair and landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Bloody Hell!" he swore. "Get back here, you flea-bitten feline!" Crumpet shot into the hallway, making for the cat flap and freedom. He shot through the flap and ….

…..straight into a cage! The tiny cage the monster always stuffed Crumpet in when he caught him. The door to the cage came down and Crumpet was trapped! The front door opened and the monster stood over him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Got you now!" he mocked and Crumpet yowled his distress. The monster had caught him and now he was going to 'that place!' The place of fear and torture. Crumpet did not stop meowing as the monster carried his little prison to that scary torture chamber and sat down among the other monsters bringing their pets for their own torture session, waiting for the torturer to call his name.

"Mr Kirkland and Crumpet!"

Yes, Crumpet really hated going to the Vet's

 **Muahahaha! The household pet's ultimate horror! DX Pets always seem to know when their owner are going to take them to the dreaded Vet's! We must be like monsters to them in those moments. Imagine that on Halloween! Poor pets! ;P I've another story up called Please Take Me Home! Please check it out!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
